From Dusk to Dawn
by Mothermonsterx3
Summary: Lou Anne Templeton is a woman with many secrets and many tragedies. Explore The Help story through her eyes and discover her own unique story that Stockett never seems to fully develop.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Beginning

There I was on the floor of my frilly, ostrich pink bathroom, blood dripping from the deep slash on my wrist onto the disgusting bubble-gum colored rug. I look all around the bathroom and I'm overwhelmed by its brightness. It makes me dizzy and sick, but Henry thinks it's a perfect bathroom for a lady and I don't argue with Henry.

"Ms. Templeton!" I hear Louvenia, my maid, shout with shock as she gazes upon my bleeding wrist. She quickly and efficiently takes one of the towels, pink of course, and wraps my wrist to stop the bleeding. I just stare at her, studying the look of concern on her face. That was the face Henry made when he first saw what I had done to myself. He, however, unlike Louvenia does not know how to show comfort when it is needed. Instead of being by my side, he turns away, so he doesn't have to see the reminder of my pain, the reminder of how miserable I really am. "Ms. Templeton you need a doctor," Louvenia tells me worriedly, her hand on the dial of the telephone. I quickly stand up and immediately feel the rush of dizziness fill my head. My vision goes blurry and all I see is swirls of pink, pink and more pink. I try to take a step forward toward Louvenia to stop her from calling Doctor Neal, but the dizziness is too much and that horrid color continues to fill my vision making me nauseated to the point that I just fall. I wait for the pain of the impact but instead Louvenia catches me. "Ms. Templeton!" she shouts again, tears in her eyes.

"Please," I whisper to her, my voice croaked. "Don't call the doctor. They'll want to stuff me with more drugs. Please". Louvenia looks down at me with a gentle face at the sound of my words. I see a flicker of doubt in her soft, dark mocha colored eyes, but I know she'll do what I ask. She knows the drugs never work. After a few moments have passed, Louvenia helps me to my feet and carries me to my bedroom.

"I won't call Doctor Neal," Louvenia sighs after she places me on my bed. I can hear the slight anxiousness in her voice. "But you lost a lot of blood Ms. Templeton. I'm gonna make you some cream of mushroom soup with a side of cornbread and I want to see every single last bite gone ya hear me?" She smiles at me before she walks away into the kitchen to prepare my meal. I giggle ever so slightly at this. Louvenia is a one of a kind woman. She could be the gentlest, sweetest person you could ever know, but she had a flare that she could spark at anytime when she needed it. As I laid my head down on my pillow, I began to feel the lightheadedness. I looked around the room at the dull grays and navy blues that colored the room. The colors were so dark, too dark in my opinion for a bedroom. But Henry thought it was the perfect choice.

After moments of observing every nook and cranny of this dreadfully dark room, Louvenia comes in with a tray full of soup and cornbread. She places the tray in front of me and I can smell the creaminess of mushrooms and the sweetness of the cornbread. My stomach grumbles, demanding food causing Louvenia to giggle. I smile up at her grateful for what she has done for me. As she turns to walk toward the door of the bedroom, I call out after her. "Louvenia!" I say, hoping I won't be a bother to her.

She turns around at the sound of her name and says, "Yes Ms. Templeton?"

"Why do you come and share some of this food with me?" I reply, patting down the space on the bed next to me. "You made more than enough for two people."

Louvenia smiles at this gesture, but then she places her hands on her hips and tells me, "Ms. Templeton I made that food for you. You need as much food as you can get to get your strength back. I ain't gonna take that food from you."

"Come on," I tell her, motioning my arms toward the bed. "You know I can't eat this entire meal and it'll be nice to have the company." After a moment of consideration, Louvenia comes by the bed and sits down next to me.

"Alright, I am hungry anyways. But I better see you eat more than half of this meal Ms. Templeton!" she tells me in a motherly manner, bumping my shoulder playfully.

"Deal," I say confidently as we shake hands. "Oh and one more thing Louvenia," I say as we begin eating our food.

"Yes Ms. Templeton?"

"You can call me Louie."


	2. Silence is the Enemy

Silence is the Enemy

I open the door as the ladies from the League make their way inside my home onto the back porch. I can hear the sounds of glasses clinking in the kitchen as Louvenia prepares iced tea for our guests. I walk to the back porch, Louvenia behind me, enjoying the scenery of the porch. This is one of the very few parts of the house that I like. I just wish I could enjoy the warmer weather. I stop by the door to the porch and look down at the dark brown, long-sleeved dress I'm wearing. I can't wear anything else but long-sleeves, or else _they__'__ll_ see.

"Ms. Templeton?" Louvenia says from behind me, wondering why I stopped short in the middle of the hallway.

"Sorry Louvenia," I say, shaking my head to snap myself out of it. I take in a deep breath and put on a smile. "Hey ladies!" I say joyfully as I walk onto the porch. I hate the sound of my own voice, the happiness sounds so forced it makes me sound ditzy. But the ladies don't mind, I doubt they even care.

"Hey Lou Anne!" The ladies say unanimously, the joy in their voices real. I take my seat by Rachel Cole Brant. She is a nice woman, with chocolate brown hair in the form of beach waves.

"Hi Lou," she says to me, smiling. She's the one of the only people who will talk to me personally and I appreciate it immensely.

"Hi Rachel," I say, smiling back feeling a small light of happiness in my soul for her attention. I look up from Rachel and see Louvenia serving iced tea to Hilly. She grabs the glass daintily and takes a small sip. After she drinks, everyone else takes a sip of their drink. Hilly is the queen and everyone knows it. No one does anything until Hilly Holbrook does it first. Louvenia serves me last, giving me lemonade instead of iced tea. She knows on warm weather like this I love drinking lemonade.

"Thank you Louvenia," I whisper to her, so everyone else won't hear me.

"You're welcome Louie," She whispers back and walks back inside to finish the laundry. I look out after her, feeling a grin tug at my mouth.

"Oh Lou Anne!" Elizabeth half shouts from across the porch. "Aren't you hot in that dress? Why don't you change into something more comfortable or at least roll up your sleeves?" At this comment everyone turns their head to look at me. I feel blood rush to my cheeks and anger splint my soul. Elizabeth, Hilly's best friend and absolute worshipper; she had to be the one to embarrass me.

"Well-um-I-uh," I stammer, trying to come up with an excuse for my long-sleeved attire when it has to be at least 70 degrees outside. I feel everyone's eyes on me as they wait to hear my reason, my explanation. "I-I have eczema," I happen to sputter out.

"Oh poor thing," Hilly says as if she was speaking to one of her children. "I hear aloe is very useful for that sort of thing. Also you might want to cut down on the sugar dear. Lemonade in this weather? Iced tea is much better." Everyone nods their heads, murmuring in agreement. "Louvenia! Please get a glass of iced tea for Lou Anne."

Louvenia looks at me for compliance. I look straight into her eyes and I can tell she wants me to say that I'd rather keep drinking the lemonade, to stand up for myself, and I want to, but instead of words of defiance I hear myself saying, "Yes Louvenia please get me a glass of iced tea."

Louvenia's eyes soften in a sort of slight disappointment and says, "Yes ma'am" as she walks off the porch.

As she walks away, I look down at the floor hating that I have to lie so I can cover up the truth, that it's not eczema I have to cover up, it's the scars; hating that Hilly thinks she can order around Louvenia like this is her house; hating that Hilly and almost everyone else here talks to me like a child thinking that I must be dull and vapid, but most of all I hate that I don't even have the courage to stand up to her or anyone else.

"Well, onto business shall we?" Hilly says, trying to change the subject. While she blabbers on about new projects for the League and about something called the Home Health Sanitation Initiative, Louvenia brings me my iced tea and I drink it in silence, lost in the thoughts of my own world.


	3. Against the Tide

Against the Tide

It's in the middle of the night when I get the phone call. _Ring! Ring!_ The phone shouts at me, causing me to stir from my sleep. Henry, whose back is next to me, turns around, eyes half closed murmuring, "Who is it?" I sleepily grab the telephone right next to the bed and stick it against my ear.

"Hello? Who is this?" I ask my voice soaked with the sound of drowsiness. Who would call in the middle of the night?

As I wait for a reply, I can hear sobs and hard breathing. Just as I'm going to ask who this is again, a voice starts speaking rapidly as if he or she is trying to get all the words out before the next sob. "Louie, it's Louvenia. I'm so sorry I know it's late." At the sound of Louvenia's trembling voice and crying I immediately sit up from my bed and turn on the light.

"Louvenia? What happened? What's wrong?" My questioning causes Henry to sit up as well, his face one of confusion and slight worry.

"It-it's-it's my gr-grandson Louie," Louvenia manages to stutter. "They beat him Louie! Beat him in cold blood over using a white man's bathroom with no sign! He's in the hospital Louie! They say he's blind!" She starts to sob uncontrollably, I can hearing her shaking through the telephone.

"Oh my God," I say in horror. I put my hand over my face not believing it. I met Robert, Louvenia's grandson. He seemed to be a sweet young man, always polite, always respectful.

"I'm going over to the hospital right now Ms. Templeton. I won't be coming in for work. And-and-and I don't care what you or your husband say about it. R-R-Robert is my grandson and I-I need to take of him."

At Louvenia's words filled with rage, I flinch. I would never be so cruel as to make Louvenia come in for work when her grandson was in the hospital. I feel the tears prick my eyes but then I remember, I am the employer and she is my maid. She is colored and I am white. It's the norm for us to be cruel, to be spiteful. At this, I feel a sudden determination and fire light in my soul. I am different, I will break the cycle. With this is mind I say into the phone, "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

The words surprise Louvenia in which for a moment she stops crying. It's silent. I look to the left of me and see Henry's face entirely confused, his eyebrows furrowed. "What Ms. Templeton?" Louvenia asks sounding dazed.

"You don't have a car right? A trip by bus is usually in itself is 45 minutes. It's the middle of the night; the bus will take even longer. I will drive you to the hospital. I'll be at your house in 20 minutes." I say this confidently, determined to help Louvenia, to show her I do truly care about her.

"Why-why Ms. Templeton thank you. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you soon." With this, I hang up the phone and practically jump out of bed. As I start searching for a long-sleeved dress I hear Henry get up out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"To Louvenia's," I tell him simply as I grab my grey, wool dress and quickly throw it on.

"For what?" he asks me more sternly this time. I turn around and look straight into his face.

"Louvenia's grandson is in the hospital. They say he was beaten so bad he's _blind_ Henry. I am going to drive her to the hospital."

"But it's the middle of the night dear. Something could happen. You can't just go off at-" Henry stopped talking to check his golden watch. "-at 2 o'clock in the morning."

Normally, I wouldn't argue with Henry, but the fire in my soul is too great and I'm tired. I'm tired of constantly trying to go along with everyone else, tired of pretending. So I stand up straight, raise my head high and say sternly, "I _am_ going. I will not let that woman go to the hospital by herself, let alone let her wait an hour for a bus ride."

I see shock on Henry's face. I'm never usually like this. As I turn around to put on my shoes, I hear Henry sigh and say, "Fine, but I won't let you go by yourself. I'm coming with you." I turn to face him again, surprised that he's going to let me do this and even more surprised that he's coming along. He sees the astonishment on my face and steps closer to me. "You're my wife. I have to protect you. I will go with you."

I look into Henry's eyes, the eyes I love, blue like the midnight sky. I see the softness in them, the softness that is ever so rarely seen. I feel tears prick my eyes, but I hold them back. Now is not the time. So instead I grab Henry's hand and kiss his cheek gently. "Thank you," I whisper in his ear and continue to put on my shoes. After a few minutes, we are both ready to go. Henry turns on the engine to our bright red Cadillac car and we head over to Louvenia's.


	4. The Past and Present

The Past and Present

Louvenia is so anxious on her way to the hospital that she can barely sit still. I look behind me and place my hands over hers. At this, she looks up to me. Nothing is said between us, not verbally. Through my eyes I pass a message to her; a message that says, "_No matter what I__'__ll be here for you through all of it_." She nods at me and continues to look out the window.

As we approached the hospital Henry tells us, "You two go inside. I'll find parking and meet you inside." Louvenia and I immediately leave the car and rush inside the hospital. Once inside, Louvenia dashes for the desk on the main lobby and asks for her grandson.

"Room 23 B," the lady with smooth peanut butter skin tells Louvenia. Within seconds she was running down the corridor toward 23 B. "Wait ma'am!" The receptionist shouted after her. You can't go in there! He's still in surgery! Ma'am!" But Louvenia kept running. I chased after her. Within moments I was by her side. I was on the track team in high school. I knew how to run fast and how to run hard.

"Stop Louvenia!" I shout as I wrap my arms around her to stop her.

"No! I have to see him! Louvenia screams. I look to my right and I see Henry running to meet us. He takes a hold of Louvenia just as she breaks out of my grip. "Let go of me!"

"You have to calm down Louvenia!" Henry tells her.

"No! I can't lose him Mr. Templeton! I can't! Not after Kindred! Not after I lost my daughter." Louvenia starts crying again and eventually stops fighting.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your daughter Louvenia, but you have to let the doctors do their job. If you interrupt them you could ruin the surgery." Louvenia just continued to cry and cry. I went toward her and hugged her. I held her and stood by her side for the whole six hours of the surgery.


	5. Miracles and Memories

**Miracles and Memories **

I feel the breeze sift through my hair as I drive to Louvenia's house. Henry agreed to let me take the car to Louvenia's to check up on her. I rarely ever go out. There's no one to really be with, no one that I could be myself around anyway. When I reach Louvenia's house, I park and walk up the porch steps to her house.

"Louvenia?" I say softly as I knock on her door. In less than 30 seconds, the door opens and Louvenia is standing in front of me, eyes red from tears. "I brought another casserole," I whisper suddenly feeling foolish for visiting so often, for bringing casserole _again_, like the first six weren't enough.

"Thank you Louie," Louvenia says softly, her voice filled with gratefulness. I smile, hoping that my visits and endless amounts of casseroles are actually helping her. "Louie, I'm going to come back to work." Louvenia says as she takes the casserole. I stand back from shock.

"Louvenia, you don't have to do that. It's okay if you don't feel ready to come. Don't worry about the money. It's a paid vacation. Take as much time as you need."

"It's fine Louie," Louvenia replies, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Sitting around here doing nothing isn't going to do me any good. And besides I like your company." I look up at this, feeling a delight arise in me. "Now come on inside." Louvenia says as she motions for me to come inside the house.

As I walk inside, the first thing I notice is the little box sitting in the middle of the dining room table. It is a dull pearl color, with filigree patterns covering the lid and a gold trim surrounding the borders. Louvenia sees me stare at the box and walks over to it. She picks it up delicately and puts it into my hands.

"Go on open it," she tells me. She watches as I open the box, unhinging the brass colored lock. Inside is a little dancing figure of a woman. She is skillfully painted, with ebony black hair, light amber colored eyes and maroon colored lips. Louvenia places her hands on the handle at the side of the box that I didn't notice was there and turns it. Gentle, melodious music began to play as the figurine inside the box began to spin.

"It's a music box," I say in low undertone. I stare at the little woman dancing and remember my mother, my mother with frosty blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. She had a music box like this one. I remember staring at it as my mother went into the box to pick out what earrings she was going to wear that night. She was beautiful and elegant. She walked with power and assurance.

"Don't let anyone ever demean your worth," she would tell me late at night as she tucked me into bed. "You be strong and you be proud. It is how we think and how we act that make us who we are. Who we are is what makes us shine amongst the darkness." Those words gave me comfort every night and strength every morning. I began to feel hot tears blur my vision. I had forgotten those words, forgotten after the night of the fire, the night where I lost everything. I began to cry, letting everything flow out of me; the disconnection with Henry, the loss of my parents, the loneliness I feel each night all release from me. Louvenia pats my back while I cry. She doesn't question me. She just lets me cry and cry.

As my tears dry and my sniveling slows, Louevnia hugs me and whispers into my ear, "Take the music box." I immediately protest.

"No, Louvenia. I ca-" I begin to say, but Louvenia cuts me off.

"That music box was given to me by my mother. My daughter, Kindred, she died before I could give it to her and obviously I can't give it to Robert. So I want you to have it." She closes my hands around the white box and smiles. I'm stunned at this gesture. It's worth so much more than I could ever ask for.

"Thank you Louvenia," I say, still stunned. Louvenia leads me to the door and walks me outside. She looks me dead in the eyes and begins to speak.

"Go home; you know what you have to do." I look at her bewildered. As I am about to ask what she means, Louvenia walks away and opens the door to go inside. Before she closes the door, however, she looks at me and says, "Don't ever forget the words of your mother." This makes me even more stunned. How does she know? How could she know? Seeing the look of amazement on my face, Louvenia laughs and says, "I don't go to church for nothing Louie" and closes the door leaving me outside, dazed. I look at the music box and think of the words of my mother and suddenly I head home, knowing what I have to do.


End file.
